Due to process mismatches conventional sense amplifiers require large bit line split to reliably sense data. A bit line split is a voltage difference between two bit lines, e.g., a bit line BL and a bit line ZBL. In various approaches, to achieve larger bit line splits, shorter bit lines with less memory cells are used, which limits the number of cells that can be connected to a sense amplifier and results in lower memory density.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.